


stop the world, i wanna get off with you

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Top Bucky, bottom!Steve, what i wouldn't give to have bucky use that tongue on me eh eh if you get what mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wants to wash the dishes, but Bucky has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop the world, i wanna get off with you

**Author's Note:**

> please be gentle i am a teenage girl who just wanted to write a slice of life fic but this thing happened haha enjoy  
> (title shamelessly stolen from an Arctic Monkeys song

Steve’s washing up after breakfast, wrist-deep in suds and scrubbing at the dishes with a sponge. His thick forearms are bared, the wine-red fabric of his worn long sleeved shirt pushed up to his elbows. A fine dusting of golden hair stand to attention on his pale skin, goosebumps rising as Bucky trails ghostly fingertips up and down his sides.

“ _Bucky,”_ Steve whines, “I’m busy.”

“You wouldn’t be if you’d just use the dishwasher that’s sitting _right there,_ Steve-o. Tell a fella why you gotta put effort into cleaning when you could get a machine to do it.”

Steve mumbles into Bucky’s temple, where his chin is resting on one of Steve’s rounded shoulders, and dries off the last dish, placing it, sparkling, on the neat stack of plates.

“Didja say something?”

Bucky’s got Steve pressed up against the kitchen counter, callused hands circling his hips. His fingers, both flesh and metal, rub little circles into the bare skin under his shirt.

“No, I, ugh,” says Steve breathlessly, as Bucky’s right hand dips beneath the waistband to tease at the base of where Steve’s firming up. If he tilts his head forward, he can look down Steve’s body and into the humid space where his hand is. Steve’s starting shake, giddy with hunger, breath shuddering in his chest.

Steve’s always been a bit of a heavy breather when you get right down to it- he gasps and moans like a teenage girl, like he don’t shout orders in the field all day and fight crime for a living.

God, but that just gets Bucky so hot. He loves it, loves this part of Steve, when he gets shy and needy, but desperately greedy all the same.

“C’mon, babydoll, tell me what you want.”

“I- I want you-“

“Yeah?” Bucky grins, all nasty-like, though Steve can’t see it. “Like this?” He encircles Steve’s cock with his flesh hand, metal fingers questing up to press against his nipples.

“I want you in me,” blurts Steve, even as his hips jerk forward into the loose curl of Bucky’s fist.

Bucky hums approvingly into his neck. On days when Steve gets all clingy and meek, it gets hard for him to tell Bucky what he needs. Just as well, since Steve can barely talk dirty for all the sarcasm he’s got in that six foot two body of his.

“Good boy,” murmurs Bucky, crawling down Steve’s body to slip his sweatpants and boxers off his legs. They disappear into a corner of the room, forgotten. It’s just Steve’s shirt left, but that’s not getting in the way, so he leaves it on.

Bucky lays both hands onto the round pink peaches of him, barely squeezing, and then pulls them apart to expose Steve’s little puckered hole.

They both showered barely two hours ago, so it’s not really that much of an issue for Bucky to press the flat of his tongue against Steve’s opening, but he still delights in the filthiness of the act.

Steve tastes like soap and skin, and Bucky delves deep, chasing it. He laps softly where he is dark and damp, tracing the line from where the tailbone ends to in between his thighs, and then back up. Bucky draws back to work up some saliva and returns to his task with a vengeance, pointing his tongue and tucking it into Steve’s tight little ass, until his spit is slicking the way and Steve is opening up for him.

“Bucky, please, more,” begs Steve, and Bucky groans into his crease, eating him out viciously, pushing in and licking around. Steve’s little pleased sighs are making Bucky hard, so hard he reckons his dick could cut glass, and he reaches down to tug at himself.

He can feel Steve’s body shaking. He must be pulling at himself too, and the very thought burns through Bucky until his brain’s ashes and his mouth is the only thing still going.

“Oh,” cries Steve, and his whole body jerks and he’s spilling over his knuckles and dripping down to where Bucky’s lips are slowing their movements.

“Bedroom,” he chokes out, and they stumble drunkenly down the hall to fall onto rumpled sheets. Bucky leans over to kiss Steve and retreats to the bathroom to gargle as Steve pulls a face and pushes him away, ignoring his bobbing hardness.

He appears in the doorway of their bedroom, mouth clean and minty.

“Hey, doll, mind tellin’ a fella where he can strike gold in these here parts?” drawls Bucky in a put-upon southern accent.

“Don’t think you need directions with a dowsing rod that size,” Steve replies, eyeing Bucky’s comically large erection. He’s getting hard himself too, despite his orgasm in the kitchen.

Bucky snickers and flings himself onto Steve, cupping his jaw and smoothing a thumb over his hip as he slants his mouth over Steve’s cherry-red lips. Steve flings an arm out to grab the lube from its place of honor on the dresser, popping the lid and grabbing Bucky with a firm hand. Bucky retaliates with a nip and slicks his fingers up, sliding two into Steve unceremoniously. He pants into Steve’s ear as he latches onto Bucky’s neck like a golden vampire and sucks at the pulse there, laving at the salt and smoothing away his bite marks.

Bucky’s got shining metal fingers tangled in brassy locks, three flesh and blood fingers stuffed deep in where Steve is smooth and hot, and he rubs the little nub of his prostate, watching Steve’s thighs spread wide for him.

Bucky leers. “You’re such a good boy for me, aren’tcha, Stevie? Want me to put it in you and give it to ya real good, huh?”

He’s writhing like a whore, making all manner of noises, muffled against the side of Bucky’s neck.

“You still want it after I ate you up all nice back there in the kitchen? Look at you, you’re so hard. Should just give up being an Avenger and stay in bed the entire day with a dick in your ass- your mouth, too, shut you up real proper.”

Bucky can’t help running his mouth, saying all kinds of dirty things. He always was a talker, even in bed.

If Steve were in his right mind, he’d be mortified at what’s coming out of Bucky, but the two of them are so ravenous that neither pays any attention to it.

His brown hair is hanging in limp strands around their faces, hair tie long since fallen out. It curls in silky circles on the white fabric of the pillow. Bucky crooks his fingers and watches Steve’s eyes roll, arching up.

Bucky’s nudging in with his dick, too distracted by the heat and the feeling of being drawn in to do anything more than suck weakly at Steve’s tongue, breathing each other’s air. They both exhale as Bucky bottoms out and starts to move.

Steve snarls. “Move, you fucker,” and presses a heel into Bucky’s buttock to pull him in. He’s usually bossy by round two, so Bucky’s not really surprised when Steve flips them over and starts using Bucky like his very own personal dildo. Bucky doesn’t really mind, though. He deserves a break after eating Steve out like that. “Christ,” he breathes, salivating at the thought, though his jaw is aching.

Steve is rising and falling, dick bouncing cheerfully to slap up against his stomach every so often. Then he starts to squeeze around Bucky, the bastard.

He’s digging his fingertips into Steve’s waist, and slams up into him, bending his knees up and pushing down against the bed with his feet.

“I’m gonna,” Bucky manages to choke out. He can feel, faintly, the drag of Steve’s short nails on his chest. And the sensation of hot wetness in Steve’s ass must be a turn on for him, because he’s fisting his leaking length, and comes all over Bucky’s abs (aw, come on, he worked so hard for those), spasming around Bucky’s softening dick, and Bucky wants to sob, because it’s too much, Christ, it's-

“Oh God, Oh God, Steve,” he spits out, and turns them over one more time to slump over Steve’s body, soft and warm inside him, on top of him, around him.

They’re both dazed and sated for the time being, and Steve finds Bucky’s mouth like it’s a magnet, smearing his lips weakly across Bucky’s mouth. Bucky drops gentle kisses on his face, his forehead, his collarbone, before reaching back up to lazily lick at the inside of his cheek, tongues, sliding damply against each other. He pets at Steve’s soft hair, scrubbing at the nape of his neck where the strands are bristly.

Bucky slips out eventually, and kisses down Steve’s body to lick the semen off his wrist, and the creases of his palm. He laps around his softened cock _no, Bucky, don’t-_ and to where his come is drooling out of Steve’s tired little hole, all pink and puffy. He swipes it with the red flat of his tongue like a cat, and presses a thumb in, curious to see if he could push it back in.

Steve drags him back up, and they make out like a couple of high schoolers for a few hours before Bucky gets up to make lunch.

The future is good, he thinks, appreciatively eyeing the way Steve is writhing in the sheets, ready for round three. Real good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow so my first pwp ever has rimming in it?? okay then you filthy girl  
> [come yell at me on my tumblr](otterlings.tumblr.com)


End file.
